Swim Memouries
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Naruto gak mau diajak Kiba berenang. Kenapa ya?


Minaa! Kami kembali lagi! Kini fanfic dengan fandom Naruto!

Alur ceritanya muncul tiba-tiba pas lagi berenang di kolam renang Tirta Bima di Majalengka...Tepat pas lagi nungguin sepupu yang main prosotan...Jadi,tanggal 17 Oktober adalah hari bersejarah dimana fic ini dibuat pada malam hari setelah siangnya Kirana dan Qiao berenang!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Summary : Si Naruto nolak ajakkan Kiba cs buat berenang. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya ga mau ikut?

Genre : Comedy (10 %),Romance (15 %),dan Genre lainnya menurut anda..

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : OOOOO~~~C (==" kebanyakan O-nya),alay,lebay,abal-abal,ga-je,ga-penting,alur cerita yang ga perlu diperhatiin,shou-ai,lime,dan yang lainnya...

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

SWIM MEMORIES

Siang hari itu,SMPN 1 Konoha Utara (plesetan SMPN 1 Cikarang Utara,tempat author kita sekolah),terganggu oleh seruan 2 orang cowok dari kelas VII-9 (kelasnya author tuh!). Ternyata sang jagoan pirang kita,Uzumaki Naruto,sedang berdebat dengan sohibnya,Kiba Inuzuka. Sampai-sampai,murid lain ngungsi keluar (?). Sang KM,si Bagus dan WKM,Nabiilah, (buat Bagus dan Nabiilah,kalian harus bayar duit sewa karena udah masuk ke fic ini!) sudah berbuat segala macam cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Soalnya yang jadi korban bukan Cuma kaca pecah doang...Tapi leptop para murid (kelas author RSBI) juga jadi korban. Leptopnya Pier-si-ga-bisa-mingkem patah jadi dua,leptopnya Fabian-kuntet-item kena virus H1N1,leptopnya Bismay-alay-lebay kena virus B4NC1,malahan leptopnya Nabsen-fujoshi-kedua-di-kelas-setelah-author geger otak! (?)

"SEKALI ENGGAK,YA ENGGAK!",Naruto mulai teriak lagi. Dia memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit merah dari hadapan sang sahabat,Kiba. "Oi,Nar...Ini kan Cuma berenang! Kenapa sih elo ga mau ikut? Yang ikut kan Cuma Neji,Gaara,Shikamaru,gue,sama Sasuke! Kaga' ada yang lain!",ajak Kiba tanpa menyerah. Wah..wah...rupanya Naruto tidak mau diajak berenang,dikira apaan...Naruto merengut untuk ke...err...1794 kalinya? "Kib,udah deh...Gue ga mau dikomplen sama si Bagus dan Nabiilah! Kalo enggak mau,ga usah maksa dong!",serunya. Kiba geleng-geleng kepala. "Emangnya kenapa loe ga mau ikut sih,Nar?",tanya Kiba pasrah. Naruto Cuma blushing ria. Dia inget kejadian pas umurnya masih 1 tahun. Mau tau rahasianya? Cuma author,Naruto,dan Kami-sama yang tau...Kalian ga boleh! *geplaked + tajonged* Ya udah deh...Author kasih tau...

Tiba-tiba,meja Naruto yang kondisinya udah tinggal 15 % itu didatengin sama orang asing. Eh,ga asing ding...Mejanya didatengin sama Namikaze Sakura,ade'nya si Naruto yang masuk kelas VII-12..(perhatian! DI SEKOLAH AUTHOR CUMA SAMPE KELAS VII-9!).."Ah,Sara...Ngapain?",tanya Naruto yang seketika raut wajahnya menjadi sumringah. Sara menatap mata sapphire sang kakak yang sama dengan matanya. "Onii-sama ga mau ikut renang kenapa? Takut kenangan itu muncul lagi?",tanya Sara sambil pasang muka datar. Tapi dalem hati,dia ketawa-ketawa ga-je gara-gara inget kejadian itu. Naruto tambah blushing. Kiba bingung atas perkataan Sara dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba blushing. "Emang kenangan apa,Sar?",tanya Kiba. Sara melirik ke arah Inuzuka sulung itu. Kenapa sulung? Yah...Di fic ini banyak OC-nya author...Sara termasuk OC favorit author...Di fic ini (atau yang lain) si Kiba punya ade' namanya Aisu Inuzuka...

Kembali ke cerita,Sara baru saja buka mulut mau menjelaskan ketika Naruto berteriak lagi. "SARA! KALAU KAMU CERITA KENANGAN MEMALUKAN ITU KE KIBA...AKU JAMIN KAMU GA BISA KETEMU SAMA DAICHI LAGI!",teriak Naruto mengancam membuat Sara sedikit gentar dan bungkam. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Adiknya yang satu ini memang gampang di kuasai hanya dengan mengatakan satu nama,Daichi Yamanaka,anak bungsu keluarga Yamanaka yang juga adik dari Ino Yamanaka dan Mihoshi Yamanaka. Sara pacaran dengan Daichi. Sedangkan Kurumi,adik bungsu Naruto,pacaran dengan Mihoshi. Lanjut ke cerita.

"Kalo emang pengen denger ceritanya...Elo harus janji kaga' bakal nyebarin ke seluruh sekolah!",ancam Naruto,sedikit hopeless. Kiba mengangguk cepat dan pasang muka yang seolah berkata 'Suwer-gua-kaga-bakal-bocor-rahasia-elu-selamanya-bro!'. Naruto menghela napas. Sara terkikik sedikit. Kiba melirik ke arah Sara. Sara terdiam sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah stoic yang bahkan-Sasuke-pun-kalah-stoic-nya. Naruto menarik napas lagi sehingga membuat Sara ingin menjahili kakaknya itu. "Tarik napas...Dorong! Dorong! Bayinya dikit lagi keluar! Bwahahaha! Gomen...gomen...aniki...Habisnya daritadi narik napas mulu!",Sara berhenti ngakak ketika mendapat Uzumaki's Best Deathglare dari Naruto. Kiba makin penasaran. Dia mulai gigit jari. "Jadi gini...",Naruto akhirnya buka mulut juga. Kiba langsung sumringah.

_Flashback..._

_Minato dan Kushina,membawa Naruto yang berumur 1 tahun,dan Sara yang berusia 3 bulan,ke Konoha Swimming Pool. Di sana,Kushina dan Minato bertemu dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang membawa serta anak mereka,Itachi yang berusia 3 tahun,Sasuke yang berumuran sama dengan Naruto,dan Reii,anak perempuan mereka yang seumuran dengan Sara. Naruto dan Sasuke di biarkan berenang di kolam khusus anak-anak dibawah 2 tahun sementara para orang tua mengobrol._

_Tragedi yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Sara menyambar HP milik Kushina dari tas. Entah berapa IQ Sara saat itu,dia dengan lancar memprogram aplikasi HP itu untuk memfoto. Reii datang dan tersenyum,"A pu? (Sara sedang apa?)",Sara menoleh dan tersenyum juga. "Ba bu a ba! (Sedang memfoto keadaan!",jawabnya. Mata emerald (whats? Uchiha matanya emerald?) Reii melebar. "Bububa! Abu pu pa! (Keren! Sara pintar ya!)",serunya jealous._

_Sebentar...Apa hubungannya Sara pegang kamera dengan kenangan Naruto? Oh,ini berawal dari foto hasil jepretan Sara yang diambil pada saat yang tepat. Kembali ke cerita. Sasuke kecil naik ke perosotan dan meluncur. Dia tak sadar kalau ada Naruto kecil tepat di bawahnya. "Babu..Babu! (Coba potret sesuatu!",kata (baca : perintah) Reii,Sara mengangguk. Dia mengarahkan kamera itu ke arah Naruto yang duduk di bawah perosotan. Sasuke yang tinggal sedikit lagi sampai di air berseru,"Awaas!",Naruto terkejut dan membalik badan. JPRET! Sara berhasil memfoto kedua makhluk nan imut itu yang sedang...BERCIUMAN! Ya,berciuman...Author juga lemes bayanginnya. Jadi kronologisnya gini...Sasuke berseru,Naruto balik badan. Nah,akhirnya si Sasuke jatuh nindih Naruto dengan bibir mereka bertemu. Sara memencet tombol 'Foto' dan dengan (benar-benar) tanpa sengaja kejadian itu terfoto. Parahnya,Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih benar-benar polos,menutup mata yang kelihatan seperti menikmati ciuman itu. Belum lagi,entah darimana Sasuke tahu,dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto yang terbuka. Mengajak lidah Naruto berkelahi yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke._

_Para ortu yang melihat itu langsung terkejut tapi pikiran mereka sama yaitu 'SIAAL! LAGI GA BAWA KAMERA!'. Nah,ada 3 kesimpulan di sini. Pertama,Sasuke telah mengambil first kiss Naruto dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah meski dia belum ngerti dan parahnya si Naruto Cuma nerima! Kedua,pikiran ortu salah karena Sara berhasil memotretnya. Ketiga,ternyata Kushina,Minato,Fugaku,dan Mikoto adalah Fujodanshi! Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Ohohohoho...Dia mengikuti jejak kedua ortunya...Ketawa ketiwi kaya' kunti dikasih baju seksi...Sara dan Reii yang bahkan udah ngerti soal 'seme-uke,yaoi,shounen ai,lime,dan lemon' Cuma ngeliat dengan tatapan jealous. Mata sapphire Sara membesar,dia berpikir "Pasti yang jadi uke Onii-sama!",sedangkan Reii cengo dengan mulut sedikit kebuka,dia mikir "Coba kalo mereka berdua udah besar,lagi lemonan dan ga sengaja kerekam! Pasti seru tuh!". Ckckckckck...kesimpulan keempat,ternyata semua orang bahkan bayi pun pikirannya sama-sama pervert! (termasuk author sih...==")_

_Flashback end..._

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! TRUS...GIMANA?",tanya Kiba sambil ngakak. Ga nyangka bes pren-nya itu udah pernah ngalamin hal yang 'ehem' sama Uchiha! Sara juga ngakak,guling-guling di lantai sampai-sampai Naruto yang ngeliat sweatdrop. Naruto sendiri mukanya udah merah pas nyeritain. Tapi dia tetep pasang muka datar dan menutup mata agar Kiba tidak melihat sorot malu yang teramat sangat tergambar jelas di matanya. "Trus...beberapa hari setelah itu...kaa-san dan tou-san gue liat-liat album foto di HP-nya kaa-san...Dan nemuin foto hasil jepretan Sara...Mereka ngelaporin foto itu ke Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-jii-san...Mereka berempat langsung devil laugh...Plus Itachi-nii...",ujar Naruto pelan,taidak percaya atas apa yang dia katakan.

Sara kembali ngakak sampai-sampai dia minta ke Forys dan Ide buat beliin obat sakit perut. Kiba ga jauh beda dari Sara. Naruto tetep pasang muka stoic plus blushing. "Jadi,dobe...Elo masih inget kejadian itu? Kalo elo mau tau...Gue ngelakuinnya sungguh-sungguh dan ikhlas kok...Dan gue masih inget apa rasa mulutmu pas itu...",gumam seseorang di telinga Naruto hyang membuat Naruto langsung tercekat dan jantungnya dag dig dug der. Sasuke entah dari mana tiba-tiba dateng dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Sara dan Kiba yang tadinya cengo mulai ngakak lagi. "...Kamu. Harus. Ikut. Berenang. Naruto. Chan...",kata Sasuke setengah berbisik di telinga Naruto yang sudah memerah. "A-Apa-apaan kau Teme?",seru Naruto sedikit bergetar,keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Kib,berenangnya kapan?",tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke Kiba yang lagi ketawa ketiwi. Kiba sumringah,"Nanti,jam 2 sepulang sekolah!",katanya semangat. Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini buat kabur tapi tubuhnya langsung ditarik sama tangan Sasuke. Naruto pun dipeluk sama Sasuke. Dengan cepat,Sasuke pun meraih dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Melakukan semua yang dilakukannya saat kecil pada Naruto kecil. Ditonton live oleh Sara,Kiba,author,Erlin-senpai (senpai-nya author,yang author yakin,habis baca fic ini dia bakal datengin author entah mau komplen atau berterimakasih,soalnya dia juga author di sini),Nabsen,dan Forys. 3 nama terakhir adalah 3 contoh fujoshi yang dikenal author.

Lalu Sasuke membawa Naruto keluar seperti membawa karung beras,"Aishiteru,Naruto...Oh,ya,Kib! Ntar ketemuan di kola renang ya! Gue mau bantuin si dobe ini ganti baju di kolam! Jaa~",kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Terdengar teriakan cempreng ala Naruto di koridor. "HUAA! APA YANG KAUKATAKAN? TURUNKAN AKU! TOLONG JANGAN REBUT KEPERAWANAN-eh,salah,maksudnya KEPERJAKAANKU! TEMEEEE~~~! GYAAA! JANGAN NGE-RAPE ORANG KENAPA SIH!",Naruto menambah volume suaranya ketika Sasuke meremas pantatnya.

Sara dan Kiba masih ngakak di tempat. Sara yang udah berhenti ngakak ngomong ke Kiba,"Kiba-nii,kapan-kapan kamu sama Shika-nii juga kaya' mereka ya! Juga Neji-nii dan Gaara-nii! Besok sebarin di sekolah adegan mesra mereka di kolam renang ya! Jaa~",kata Sara meninggalkan Kiba sendiri. Dia masih ngakak. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari punggung. Oh oh...Rupanya dia berhasil mereka adegan pervert Sasuke terhadap Naruto tadi. Juga wawancara sukarela Naruto. Ckckckck...Kiba,kamu ga takut di rasengan apa ya? Tau deh...Author pusing...

Dan akhirnya,di kolam renang,Kiba sibuk ngakak sambil merekam semua kejadian mesum yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto. Di tambah yang ngeliat live sekarang ada banyak! Koran seolah pasti ramai besok,author yakin! Dan pasti koran sekolah itu laris dijual umum! Ga cuman di SMPN 1 Konoha Utara yang gempar gara-gara video mesum itu! Ternyata ada video yang berhasil menyaingi video Ariel-Luna,yaitu video Sasu-Naru! Wkwkwkwkwkwkw...Udahlah...2 author kita ini pengen ngakak ria dulu...Jadi...JAA~~~ SAMPE KETEMU DI FIC LAIN!

Kirana : Weits! Gak rugi juga tadi kita berenang di TB...Ya gak,Qiao?

Qiao : Yoi! Dan tepat sebelum kit bikin fic yang Cuma kita ketik selama 1,5 jam ini,aku udah nyegel Naruto dan Sasuke bareng di ruangan tertutup penuh kamera perekam...Khukhukhukhu...

Kirana : Betulkah? Bagus itu Qiao! Kau kembaranku yang paling baik! Kesesesesesekolkolkolkol~

Qiao : Kolkolkolkolkolkol~

Ivan : *tiba-tiba dateng* Kolkolkolkol~ ngapain kalian copy-cat cara ketawaku? *senyum yang sadis*

Kirana dan Qiao : Ehehehehe..Ga papa kok...Om Ivan yang baik dan ga kejem...*senyum terpaksa,bernapas lega gara-gara Ivan akhirnya pergi*

Kirana : Nah,aku pengen ngejelasin semua tokoh di sini. Yang namanya ga ada di Naruto,itu nyata dan itu semua adalah teman seperjuangan author...Sara a.k.a Sakura Namikaze,bedain sama Sakura Haruno...Soalnya bedanya emang jauuuuuu~~~h banget. Sara,adik Naruto yang pertama adalah OC-ku yang berharga,bahkan my baka outoto udah tau si Sara...Nah,dia pacaran dengan Daichi...Kalau Kurumi,ciri-cirinya mirip sama Naruto,dia pacaran sama Mihoshi,aneki-nya Daichi...

Qiao : Ada Sabaku no Kiruto,imouto-nya Sand Siblings,ada Leesa,dia ini juga outoto dari Sand Sibling seumuran sama Kiruto...Terus Yoneko Nara,imouto-nya Shika yang sifatnya ga beda jauh ama aniki-nya,pacaran ama Leesa...Terrin,imouto-nya Tenten,pacaran sama Katsuma...Katsuma Hyuuga,outoto-nya Neji dan Hinata,aniki-nya Hanabi...Aisu Inuzuka,imouto-nya Kiba,jujur,ini satu-satunya OC yang baru dibikin pas nulis fic ini,jadi ga kebayang bentuknya kaya' gimana...

Kirana : One secret! Semua OC disini kecuali Aisu,itu ceritanya anak dari para chara Naruto dengan pairing NaruHina,SasuSaku,LeeTen,Neji-?,GaaMatsu,TemaShika,Kankuro-?,InoSai,dll...Ceritanya mereka anaknya para chara di masa depan!

Qiao : Kalo pengen tau gimana bentuknya,silakan bagi yang kenal author langsung datang temui author di kelas VII-9,SMPN 1 Cik-Utra,Bekasi,Jawa Barat...

Kirana & Qiao : Mohon RnR-nya! Karena kami masih baru di sini,kami benar-benar butuh saran dan kritik namun kami tidak butuh Flame! Jaa~~


End file.
